This invention relates generally to protective athletic equipment and deals more particularly with an improved shoulder pad construction.
The shoulder pad is recognized as being one of the most important protective devices used by football players because of its function in the protection of the shoulder area which is often subjected to significant forces during the course of blocking, tackling and other activities common to the game. Although shoulder pads have become increasingly more sophisticated and expensive over the years, all of the pads that are currently available are constructed in basically the same manner. The shoulder pads take the form of a harness having opposite halves that are applied to the left and right shoulders of the wearer. The body of each half is formed by an arched shell constructed of lightweight molded plastic, typically high density polyethylene reinforced by a steel band. A braided cord strap is secured to the shell in the area which overlies the acromio-clavicular joint (a/c joint). Heavy thick padding is provided beneath the shells and rests directly on the shoulder of the wearer to support the shoulder pads on the shoulders. The padding ordinarily has a leather roll which rests on the trapezius muscle at the base of the neck.
The manner in which existing shoulder pads are constructed is flawed in at least two important respects, and there shortcomings have contributed to serious injuries to football players. First of all, the delivery of a blow to the shoulder pad results in compression of the plastic shell and transmission of the force through the shell to the braided cord strap and the underlying padding. Although the shell and padding compress and partially absorb the force, the fact that the padding rests directly on the shoulder invariably results in at least some of the force being transmitted through the padding to the shoulder area in general and to the a/c joint and trapezius muscle in particular. When the impact force is severe, the shoulder pad is unable to absorb enough of the force to prevent it from being transmitted in significant part to the relatively weak a/c joint, often seriously injuring it and the shoulder area in general.
The second major problem is caused by the padding resting directly on the trapezius muscle at the base of the neck in the vicinity of the brachial plexus. A powerful blow applied to the shoulder pads is transmitted through the plastic shell and padding and imparts considerable pressure on the trapezius muscle and adjacent nerves. This can cause injuries of the type commonly known as "pinched nerves" and can result in other serious damage to the brachial plexus.